Soulmate
by Lalenna
Summary: Sandle 2parter about hat Sara wants and how Greg gives that to her. If you can think of a better summary let me know this one sucks lol
1. Chapter 1

Title: Soulmate

Summary: Sandle fic. Bit of a strange one. R&R and let me know what you think and if ayone can think of a summary let me know lol.

A/N: This will be a short 2shot sandle fic just getting me back into posting stuff. I plan to have pt2 up tomorrow. Hopefully more updates for all my WIPs soon. Please R&R – More review the faster I'll update. It works honestly.

* * *

_**I want someone who is a contradiction, who is rough but gentle,**_

Greg pushed Sara up against the lockers with a smile, trapping her with his body and his hands as his hands wrapped around Sara's wrists stopping her from wrapping her arms around his neck. Letting Sara know he was in charge. His lips were so soft against hers. So gentle.

_**a teacher,**_

"Greg, I can't do it. OH MY GOD I'M GOIG TO FALL," Sara laughed as her feet slid from under her and she landed with a thud onto the cold ice. Greg moved swiftly to her side, smiling slightly he offered her a hand to pull her up.

"Close you eyes." Greg said as he moved behind her. Once she had closed her eyes Sara felt hands on her waist pushing her slightly. "Now move slowly," Greg instructed. After a minute or so Greg told her to open her eyes. Opening them Sara saw that Greg was now in front of her, his hands now no longer touching her and a smile on his face.

Sara grinned back.

**_A best friend,_ **

Sara sighed as she wrapped her arms around Greg as the film played in the background. Everything felt so right when she was with him.

_**someone who is simple and not too complicated,**_

"What do you want from life?" Sara asked Greg as they sat watching the sunrise.

"Honestly?" Greg asked looking at the female in his arms. When she nodded he answered as honestly as he could. "You."

_**they have to be smart,**_

"What's all this?" Sara called to her boyfriend as she noticed the stack of papers on Greg's kitchen table.

Greg glanced up from where his was cooking dinner. "Oh nothing much. Just somethings I was working on last night when i couldn't sleep."

Sara flipped though the pages, "It looks like..."

"A story." Greg cut her off. "It is. Ive got a few of them. Ive been writing for years." Greg admitted.

Sara flipped back to the first page and started reading, only stopping when Greg put the food down in font of her. "Wow, this is really good. Like as in it could be published, good. I ever knew you could do anything like this." Greg just blushed in reply.

_**Someone who I can debate with,**_

"Nu hu,"Sara said laughing as she licked the ice-cream that Greg had just given her. "No way."

"So true," Greg argued eyes sparkling.

"Give me one reason why." Sara challenged him.

"It's a classic," Greg answered.

"I'm sorry but how can Shrek be a classic, its only a few years old. Beauty and the Beast on the other hand..."

_**who doesn't mind too much when I turn up late.**_

" I am SO sorry I'm late," Sara gushed as she arrived at their table 45minutes after she should have been there. "Grissom wanted us to go though..."

"Sar, clam down." Greg smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I work the same job as you do, I know there can be hold-ups. You're here now and that's what matters. Now what do you want to order?"

**_a harbor when things go bad, a safe house,_ **

"How can someone do that Greg?" Sara cried as she wrapped her arms around his, holding tight as she could as she tried to get rid of the horrifying images a of small rotting corpse. As she tried to forget the perfectly calm smile on the child's mothers face as she told in detail what she had subjected the child to before death had finally stolen the life into the only safe haven it had.

_**a confidant **_

"Only you and Grissom know about what she did," Sara whispered not looking at Greg as she wiped tears away from her flushed cheeks, her eyes instead on the letter laying on the table that had started this conversation. "What if I end up like her?"

"You're not her Sara." Greg said moving closer, catching her eyes. "You are so strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met. It's just another side of you I love. Your past doesn't stop me wanting to spend my future with you."

_**who is sweet and affectionate no matter where we are. **_

"Greg's got here first," Catherine laughed as she saw Sara's locker. A green post-it note stuck on the door. Sara moved closer and laughed as she read Greg's scrawl. '_I love you from here...'_ Moving out of the locker room Sara spotted another one on the opposite wall '_to here...' _and another one on the break room door '_and here...' _and on the coffee filter_ 'and here...' _and on her car_ 'and here...' _and on her front door_ 'and here' _and on the kitchen door_ 'to here.' _Opening the door Sara saw the kitchen transformed by candle light and tantalizing smells and the most important person in her life.

_**They must have faith in themselves...**_

"You can't do that!" Sara exclaimed as she looked at Greg in shock.

"Why not?" Greg asked as he looked at the sponsor form in his hand.

"You'll kill yourself. And I though you hate planes, if you hate them how can you even contemplate jumping out of one?" Sara said still shocked by what he was proposing.

"I do hate them, but it's for a good cause." Greg said as if that was all that mattered. "I can do it. I know I can."

_**and others,**_

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Sara said closing her eyes tight as she thought of the thousands of feet between her and solid land. Opening her eyes she saw Greg grinning. "I thought you were meant to be afraid!"

"I'm petrified but I'm only doing this once so I'm going to have fun doing it." Greg said letting the smile slip a bit so Sara could see how scared he was.

"You'll be fine Greg," Sara said wanted that scared look gone from his eyes.

"And so will you I believe in you. I know you can do it."

_**be supportive and helpful...**_

"I'm here for you Sara," Greg said holding her hand as they made her way into the resturant.

"I can't do this Greg. It's been too long." Sara said trying to turn away but stopped by Greg.

"Yes, it's been too long. So go see your brother and catch up, and go meet your niece and your sister-in-law." Greg said pushing her forward slightly.

"Thanks for setting this up Greg, and thanks for being here." Sara said as she took a firmer grip on his hand.

"I'll always be here for you Sara."

* * *

R&R and I might have the next part up tonight :P XxX 


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: PT2 of 'Soulmate'...thanks for all the reviews so far. **_

* * *

**_who stands for what they believe in,_ **

"Do you ever regret killing him?" Sara asked one night as they sat in the darkness holding each other, talking quietly.

"I regret he died," Greg's voice was just as quiet, " but I don't regret stopping him from killing another person. I couldn't have stood there and done nothing, I think the guilt for that would have been much worse."

_**is stubborn but knows when to give in**_.

"No way, there is no way you are convincing my to dress in that," Greg said as he looked at the spangley gold contraption mascarading as clothes.

"Come on Greggo, with the shirts you used to have this should be no problem," Sara said putting the finishing touches to her own costume.

"Its a gold sequin dress, my shirts were no where NEAR as bad as that," Greg grummbled, arms folded as he continued to refuse to dress up.

"Everyone else is going dressed up, please Greg, do it for me," Sara said giving him innocent pleading eyes. "Please."

With Sara looking at him like that he knew he would give in. Damn her and her eyes.

_**A person I can talk to but who I can also listen to.**_

"You don't need to apologize for your past Sara, everyone has one," Greg said softly as he tried to calm Sara after another night filled with dark nightmares.

"Even you?" Sara asked softly.

Greg smiled softly, "Even me baby. You haven't met my Mom yet. Shes a bit overprotective of me. When I was a kid it was a nightmare."

"Why?" Sara asked interest snaked though her.

"One sneeze and my Mom would have me at the hospital demanding to see specialist, ts just how she is, I still haven't told her about being a CSI, or the lab explosion."

"Why?" Sara asked again.

"She would worry about me if she knew."

Sara couldn't get herself away from the image of himself Greg was creating as a child, it captured her and drew her in even more, tales of his childhood banished the last of her nightmares.

_**Someone to see the sunrise with...**_

Sara stared at the sky that held a hint of the dawn in it. She loved this time of the day, when everything was still and peaceful, as if the whole world was holding its breath just waiting for the dawn to start a new day. Hearing a sound behind her she turned to see Greg makign his way towards her, a steaming cup of coffee in each hand. Without a word he sat next to her, handing her her mug in silence and waited for the dawn.

_**and who will stay awake to count the stars. **_

"Where are you taking me?" Sara asked as she resisted the urge to take off the blindfold Greg had placed around her eyes what felt like hours ago.

"Its a secret. Just hold on for another 5 minutes." Greg replied.

"This had better be worth it," Sara muttered.

"It is." Greg said pulling the car to a stop. Seconds later she felt Greg's hands on hers leading her out of the car and into the chilly air. Moments after that the blindfold loosened and a different type of darkness filled her vision. Greg smiled at her, "You gave me the dawn, now I'm giving you the stars." And with that he tilted Sara's head until she was gazing at the glittering lights in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Sara whispered.

"No," Greg whispered back, "you're beautiful."

_**Someone who will cuddle you all night and not be able to sleep if you're not there.**_

Sara smiled as she finally made her way thought the door into the apartment, when she spotted Greg sprawled across the sofa flicking though the TV channels she asked, "What are you doing up?"

Greg turned and smiled at Sara, "You're home."

"Thats usually where I go after work Greggo," Sara laughed as she made her way towards him and moved so he could wrap her in his embrace. "I didn't expect you to be up, you didn't have to wait up."

"I couldn't sleep. I missed having you in my arms."Greg admitted as he yawed and pulled Sara towards their bedroom. "Now your back I can go to sleep."

Sara sighed in comtentment as she felt Greg wrap his arms around her waist and snuggle as close as he could get. "Love you." Greg breathed against her neck.

"Love you too Greg"

_**A soulmate.**_

****

_**Fini**_

* * *

****

_**Please R&R.**_


End file.
